Promises
by electric sword
Summary: Chapter 6 is up, After a long wait. How do you fix a broken Hal?
1. Default Chapter

Promises By Electric Sword

All talespin characters are property of Disney and their creators.  
Sparks is my character so please ask if you want to use him ok.

AN: Sparks is a white wolf with patches of gray on his ears. 12 years old. He usually wears baggy jeans and a long grungy black shirt. He is Karnage's next protégé. Oh and he is Ratchets long lost son.

Gym bags, targets, weights and other assorted equipment was what the pirates called a training room. This was their arcade. This was where the brutes could make themselves stronger, faster and basically a better pirate. Among some of the others working out was none other than Sparks and Hacksaw. "Come on Hacksaw! We haven't even started our training!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Spaarrrrks Do we really have to do this? I need to go!" Hacksaw started to jump up and down crossing his legs trying to prevent a very misfortunate accident.

"Go ahea…"He didn't even finish his sentence before Hacksaw bolted out.

"Hmm, fast." Sparks turned behind to see Ratchet sipping a cherry cola. "I see the trainings going well."

"I wish. I wanted to go to the shooting range and see who could hit the bulls eye more." Sparks took out his pistol and polished it with a rag.

"Well I can help." Ratchet picked up a gun similar to Sparks lying on a crate. "C'mon." He lead Sparks off to the firing range. "Okay, we have 5 shots each. The person who hit's the targets the most win."

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" Sparks said firing his gun at the target. Ratchet did the same. Sparks completely missed the target, while Ratchet actually hit it. An anime sweat bead hung down Sparks head as Ratchet cracked up hysterically.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA! Man I definitely was waiting for this!"

"Just shaddup and let me try again." Sparks aimed, fired and missed. He tried this again and again until he finnaly was down to the last bullet. "Alright, this is it!" He fires the gun and it hit's the bulls eye. "OH YEAH WHO JUST HIT THE BULLSEYE!" His hopes then dropped. Ratchet just put the gun down grinning wildly at Sparks. He turns his head and notices that Ratchet hit the bull'seye with all of the bullets he had. Sparks could've sworn that his jaw hit the ground. "Bu-bu-bu-wha-no…" he stuttered. Ratchet reached over and pat him on the back.

"Ha ha! Better luck next time! Maybe you'll have better luck with Hacksaw!" He said. 'Hacksaw! What happened to him?' he thought. At that moment the loudspeaker crackled to life halting activity.

"Allo allo! It is I you're marvelous captain Don Karnage! I am needing my plundering protégé and Hal to come up to my office at once! That is all." a click was heard and then everybody resumed their normal activity. Ratchet and Sparks turned to each other and shared a shocked expression. Hal was one of Sparks worst nightmares.

"Da-dad, do I… have to go see them." Dumb question.

"Sparks, I know you are afraid, but that doesn't mean you can't face them." Ratchet put a caring hand on Sparks shoulder. "You really should get going." And with that sparks silently ran off. 


	2. Never trust a glass of apple juice

When Sparks arrived, Hal was already there.

"Ah, my protégé! Sit! Sit!" Said Karnage. Sparks did as he was told and sat next to Hal, keeping a good eye on him. Once Karnage turned his back Hal smacked the back of Sparks head. Karnage turned around and saw Hal waving. "I believe you both know why I brought you here." Karnage turned. Pow. Karnage turned around too see Hal with a black eye and Sparks waving. "You two nit-wittys are the people who fight the most."

"But you like me more, right?" Interjected Sparks.

"Of course." Said Karnage.

"Hey! I'm here!" Yelled Hal as he received a slap from his captain!

"I know that you idiot! I have recieved several complaints about you two trying to blow each other to small pieces." Karnage scolded as Sparks and Hal took a look thorough them.

"Uhhh… about that last one…" Sparks started "That was Maddog who rigged the sewer system to pour into his room."

"Yeah right loser! You think anybody would believe that Maddog knows how to use a wrench?" Retorted Hal.

Elsewhere…

Maddog and Dumptruck where walking down a corridor when suddenly Maddog stopped.

"Maddog? Are you okay?" Dumptruck asked. Dumptruck never seen Maddog's face look this grave.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that somewhere, Hal and Sparks are arguing over me. And Sparks is winning." Said Maddog as he went into a colossal twitching-fit.

Meanwhile…

"Look! The point is you two are annoying everybody. I want you too promise me that you will stop this at once!" Karnage said.

"That won't work." Sparks muttered under his breath. 

Karnage raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"He called you a cheap crook!" Said Hal. And with that Sparks pounced on Hal hitting him repeadeatly. 

"Stop! If you two will promise that you will be giving me all of you're trust, I will put an end to this nonsense."

Sparks and Hal got up bruised and battered and muttered "Fine."

"Perfect!" Karnage revealed 3 glasses and poured some sparkling apple juice in them. "A toast to a new beginning." They each took one, clanged there glasses together and took a sip. Both Sparks and Hal fell to the floor snoring. Karnage spit his juice back into the cup. "A new beginning indeed." Said Karnage as he pulled something that looked like and over weight pair of handcuffs. 


	3. Wake up!

Hal awoke to his room in pirate island. He was wondering what happened and what time it was. While he was recalling the past events, he heard something shuffle behind him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sparks was in his room on a hammock! What the heck was that little pest doing there?

"Gahh! Wha-how-what the heck are you doing HERE!" Shouted Hal as stood up and tripped. He had just noticed that he was chained to Sparks with a giant pair of handcuffs around his waist. He also noticed that Sparks was reading a magazine. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Hal asked.

"Found it under you're bed. I never knew they made magazines like-hey!" Hal quickly put the magazine in his back pant pocket. "I was reading that!"

"A: Why the heck are you looking through my stuff! B: How in the world…"

"Did we get stuck like this?" Sparks finished. "The drink we took was probably a sleeping potion. Once we where seduced, he chained us together."

"Huh?" Hal replied. Both of them heard what sounded like a lion growling. Hal's eye's grew very small.

"What was that?" Sparks then noticed Hal's facial expression. "What's with you? Is it time for you're flea bath?" Hal didn't even say a word as he ran off with Sparks dragging by the chain.

"Hey! Oof! What is with you!" Sparks asked.

"Need……food." Panted Hal. That was his stomach growling earlier! His stomach growled again and shook the earth. Sweat was dropping down his face in buckets.

"Help!" Cried Sparks "I've got a fat crazy blob dragging me!"

Karnage was on the bridge, looking over his face with his favorite mirror. "Oh Karnage! You handsome villain you!" Said Karnage. Just then Gibber ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want! Cant you see I'm doing important piratey-type things!" Ignoring his rage, Gibber whispered into his ear. "What are you talking about? My plan is fool proof!" Gibber was going to whisper something in his ear, but they both heard a large crash in the distance.

"What was that?" Asked Karnage. Both Gibber and Karnage ran to where they heard the crash. What they saw dropped both of their jaws. Down the hall were three crates completely destroyed. A few random pipes look like they have been ripped off and there was scratch marks on the floor. What was even more suprising was that Hal was running in place as sparks was holding onto a large pipe for his dear life.

"Hey will you at least wait for me to stand…please." Begged Sparks as he started to loss his grip. He then notices that the Captain and Gibber were staring at him. "Captain! Do something! He won't listen to me!"

Karnage regained his posture and spoke "At ease my mangy minon." Hal fell to the ground and looked like he was about to die.

"Captain? What is with this chain? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Sparks. 

"No son! You said you would both try to be nicer to each other yes-no?"

"Well yeah but.."

"I was not finished! Now…you 2 should learn to respect each other. So I had you're Dad make this to help you two." Laughed Karnage. "Now off with you!"

"But-Whaaaaaaaaa!" Hal started to run again causing Sparks to be dragged through boxes. 


	4. Lisa who?

In the kitchen there were all sorts of smells. Bacon cooking, eggs frying, waffles baking. Most of the pirates were on their own with breakfast. They where taught to make their own so they don't set something on fire. The chef usually enjoys this time because he only has to cook for the captain. One of the pirates went into the kitchen screaming "He's coming! Take cover!" All the pirates save the chef had ran into the cupboards bringing there food with them. 

"He's terrorized my kitchen for long enough!" He said waving a huge spatula around (a/n:This was used to flip Karnage with in the ransom of the red chimp epi.) The ground started to shake. The chef raised his spatula high above his head ready to hit anything that moves.

In 3 seconds, the kitchen turned into a disaster zone. The pans that where hanging where now scattered everywhere. There was food splattered everywhere. And the chef was on the floor with a blank look on his face.

Elsewhere…

Hal had finally stopped running and sat down to eat his breakfast. Anthony was laying on the ground holding his head. He picked his head up looking to see if he really did stop. It felt like some giant spatula hit him. He stood up noticing Hal eating. He felt his stomach grumble. He took a seat next to him. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and started eating. It was silent for a few minutes until Sparks broke the silence. "Who is Lisa?" Hal grew wide eyed. He stood up and stared down at him. "What?" Sparks said seeming a bit annoyed.

"How do you know?" He said.

"Huh? Oh. You kept saying you wanted to protect her in you're sleep." Sparks replied seeming a bit worried.

"Are you usually this annoying?" Hal said starting to leave. Sparks got up and left his bowl of cereal behind.

"Hal wait!" Hal turned towards sparks remembering, that one day. She died because of him. He couldn't stop the bullet in time. It was all his fault. Hal shook the memory away as Sparks neared closer. "We're going to have to work together. If you don't then we'll be stuck like this for the rest of our lives…" enter dream sequence.

Hal is talking a walk at his new retirement home. This includes a walker and a long beard. Accompanying him is Sparks in his mid 50s. He has a cane but is not being used because he is being dragged on the ground. "Hal…stop…please…oh-no." This was being said as Sparks was slowly (very slowly people) dragged into other senior citizens. End dream sequence

"Whoa. Did you get that too?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah. Pretty creepy. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you." 

"Well okay." Sparks said as he followed Hal towards… well wherever he was going. "Uhh… where are we going?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Hal said. Hal was about to enter one of the stalls when Maddog ran up to them scared out of his mind. He grabbed Sparks shirt and started shaking him.

"I DIDN'T FILL HAL'S ROOM WITH SEWAGE!" he screamed.

"Wha- yeah you di…" Sparks said. But then Hal flicked on the ear. "He did! Maddog! Stop lying! It's bad enough you-where did he go?" Sparks and Hall looked around to ee where the confuzzled dog was.

"Hey. He's acting stranger than you." Hal said "Yeah I know. Hey!" Sparks said. Hal entered the stall as he was laughing up a storm. Sparks knew better though. He pulled on the chain and Hal slammed into the stall door.

"You little…" Hal said as he pulled the chain and rammed Sparks into the door. This little fight occurred for several minutes causing a lot of attention from the other pirates and specifically Don Karnage. He walked up to them with thoughts of rage. He plucked Hal out of the stall and grabbed Sparks collar.

"You two! Office! Now!" He dragged Hal and Sparks off, who was reading into a very thrilling magazine. 


	5. family

"You two better have learned something from me!" Yelled Karnage as he pushed them out of his room. They had been in there for 2 hours listening to Karnage lecture about responsibility within the pirate family. 

"Good job Sparks!" Shouted Hal. "I would punch you right about now, if only you weren't Karnage's protégé." Hal was still overcoming the tug-of-war fight, being dragged out while in the middle of business (with most of the pirates watching this) and getting a 2 hour tounge lashing from his captain.

"MY FAULT! You flicked me in the ear! And don't say you were joking because you haven't been nice to me at all today!" Sparks shouted.

"Yeah well-mmph!" Sparks had his hand over Hal's mouth.

"Before we get into another fight, look over there." Sparks pointed at Gibber who was watching them.

"Huh? Alright Gibber there's nothing to see here. Now get lost." Said Hal. Gibber shook his head. "What? Why not? Don't make me come over there and pound you."

Gibber came over to Sparks and whispered in his ear. "What's he saying?" Asked Hal.

"He sent you to babysit us!" Sparks exclaimed.

"What!" Hal shouted. Gibber whispered more in Sparks ear.

"He promised you what!"

"What did Captain promise him? Huh? Tell me?"

"Will you just hold on! Now what was that?" Gibber whispered more in Spark's ear.

"Well?" Hal was starting to get on Spark's nerves (Not that that was any different than any other day.)

"He gave Gibber 200."

"200 what?"

"Dollars!"

"What!" (that was allot of money back then.)

"I think Captain's really serious about us getting along. He wouldn't pay 200 dollars for just some way to make his crew get along."

"Maybe he's just crazy." Gibbers ears perked up. He ran off to find the Captain about what Hal had said. Acting quickly, Sparks took a 20 dollar out of his pocket. Gibber looked back at it with greedy eyes.

"Listen Gibber! Do you see this 20 dollar bill in my hand?" Gibber nodded.

"What are you doing? Helping me?" Hal whispered. 'This is so weird.'

"Yes." Sparks turned back to strike a deal with the canine. "Now then, answer this question. What did you just hear?" Gibber leaned over in his ear and didn't say anything. "I'm glad you understand." He handed the money over to Gibber. Sparks knew that Gibber would do practically anything for extra money, even if he was going to get paid a lot of money.

"Sparks, why did you do that?" Hal asked.

Sparks shook his head. "As I said, Captain is serious. We need to learn to become a family. And I know one thing about family…"

'Don't say it. Don't say it.'

"…that we help each other out."

"GAHH YOU SAID IT!" Screamed Hal. Both Gibbber and Sparks gave him a strange look.

"Huh?" Sparks said.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Hal yelled. Just like this morning, he had started running at top speed. Sparks tried to keep up, but just ended up getting dragged, again. Gibber chased after them. His stamina was never too high and he was very slow when it came to running. After Hal took a fifth turn, he gave up.

"Whoa hold on!" Sparks put his feet to the ground, but just ended up falling on his butt. He then noticed three pirates that were eagerly talking and did not notice Hal whatsoever. One of the pirates was Maddog. There was another one that looked like a pilot of Khans, but was wearing black cargo jeans and no shirt. He wore a gold earring on each ear. "Look out!" To late. The panther-like pirate were pushed down to the ground and trampled by the contents of a large tabby and a young indestructible coyote. Maddog was being dragged by Sparks, who's shirt had gotten caught onto a shackle of Maddog's. "Good to see you again."

"What the heck's going on with him? Lunch won't be served for another 3 hours! I didn't fill his room with sewage!"

"You're a whip Maddog. All I said was that a family like us has too stick together!" That made Hal stop immediately and fall to the ground, head buried in his hands, crying.

"We're a family?"


	6. WILL

Hal's mind was spiraling. How could he be so much like her? They both had the same charisma and wits. It's as if fate was repeating itself. He remembered holding her body as he was trying to escape. Escape from that man. Escape from the Cat Slayer. He remembered the words she said earlier that day. "Daddy, were a family and we have to protect one another." He failed that. He tried so hard to protect her but had failed miserably. He had to get away from Sparks.

"In a way Maddog. It isn't a genetic family, but we are a family of pirates. Didn't you read the pirate code?" Sparks said answering Maddog's question.

"Of course I have!"

Sparks sighed. He then turned to Hal.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" Hal shouted.

'I never heard him say please.' Sparks and Maddog thought. Sparks then turned back to Maddog.

"Maddog? You talk to him. He's afraid of me or something."

"Me?"

"No you're grandma. Of course you!" Maddog shot him a agitated look. Sparks Groaned. "Please? I'm really worried."

"Fine." Maddog sighed. He walked over to Hal. "Uh yeah. Hey."

"Go away."

"Alright I tried. Good luck." Maddog said as he was about to leave. But Sparks grabbed onto his coat and pulled him back. 

"You only said hi. I don't think that qualifies as trying. Ask him who he can talk to. Ask him who he can talk to about his problems. Is that to much?"

Maddog gave him a puzzled look. "I don't think he talks to anyone." This was met by an angry glare from Sparks. "Fine. Fine. Hey Hal, is there anyone you can go to talk to?"

"YES JUST NOT WITH HIM!"

"But don't you two have to stay together?"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! HES TO MUCH LIKE THEM!"

"Who am I like Hal? You can trust me." Sparks soothed.

"Will."

"I'm like Will? Hmm. Will is one of the most respected members on the ship. Thanks!"

"NO! That's who I can talk to…"

"Okay. Alright. Maddog. Get Will."

"Why me?" Maddog whined. Sparks shot him a frightening glare.

"Because I'm stuck to him."

"Errr… right. Can't you just bring him there?" 

"Listen you lazy a-" Sparks was cut off mid-sentence as Hal stood. He seemed collected. Only a sniffle or two remained. "Hal… I'm sorry. I'm not sure exactly what I-"

"That's okay. Sparks. I'm sorry. For everything I done. I don't want to hurt you. But the reason I did those things was to keep you away from me."

"Why? Because of the person I remind you of?"

"It just brings back bad memories. Memories that should never be revealed."

"Should I get Will?" Hal and Sparks turned Maddog. They forgot that he was there. Not alone though. Gibber and 6 other nameless crewmembers were there also. This just made Hal's day.

"Alright everybody! Move along! There's nothing to see here." Will came out to Hal and Sparks. The rest of the crew, save Gibber, departed. "I'll take care of everything here Gibber." Gibber whispered in his ear. "The captain will understand." He turned to Hal with a concerned look on his face. "Hey pal. What's wrong? As soon as I heard you were on the floor wailing I got worried."

"Everything's okay now. I just really need some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just want to go to bed and forget everything. Oh, and me and Sparks made up."

"Is that true?" He turned to sparks with suspicion.

"I guess. I'm still a little confused."

"About?"

"Nothing important."

"Well okay. Long as you two get along now. I guess there won't be any need for the leash anymore. I'll tell Karnage and he'll give-" Will started walking down the hall towards Karnage's room Hal protested.

"There is something me and Sparks need to discuss. Alone."

"Huh?" Will said. He defiantly thought this was no good idea. He thought that Hal would pull some nasty trick on him.

"You know…what's the word I'm looking for? Bond?" Hal said in a very sinceire voice. Will sighed. He decided it might be the truth. He gave one last look at Sparks. The wolf was invulnerable. Annoyed easily, but nothing could physically hurt him.

"Fine. But if-"

"I know. I won't." With that Hal lead Sparks to his room on the vulture. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. He gave Sparks a sarowfull look. Sparks was a little nervous about what was to happen next. He was worried that Hal would soon start to taunt him more.

A/N:For some unknown reason, Sparks is invulnerable (This might not always be the caseJ.) He does lack a lot of skills to become a pirate, but Karnage is teaching him. 


End file.
